


Beca and the Purse

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca finds a purse and becomes very interested in its owner





	Beca and the Purse

** Beca and the Purse **

          Beca was sitting on her bed with her legs folded as she stared at a purse that she had found on-campus. She had already looked to find an I.D. of some sort but there hadn't been a wallet inside. She hoped someone hadn't stolen it. Knowing she needed to go through the purse to see if she could find anything with a name on it, she picked it up and poured its contents out on her bed. She looked at the items sprawled out before her and her eyes immediately fell upon an iPod. She picked up the small device and saw the name Chloe engraved on the back. "That helps," she muttered to herself.

          She set the item down but her curiosity got the best of her and she picked it back up to look through the playlists. Her eyebrows rose as she saw some really good tracks. She plugged the earphones out of the iPod and plugged her own headphones into the device. She selected a band that she had never heard of before and gave her attention back to the items on her bed.

          Reaching out, she picked up the Kindle that had been in the purse and turned on the e-reading device. She was surprised at what books she found on the Kindle. Most had to do with Greek mythology, something Beca was really into. She had read most of the books on here herself.

           Turning the e-reader off and setting it down, she picked up the next thing that caught her attention; a camera. She turned it on and began going through the pictures. Most were of random students on campus and nature shots. And they weren't just pictures. The owner of the camera seemed to be able to capture interesting moments and beautiful scenery. As she continued to look through the pictures, she came across a few of who might be the girl's friends. Beca's eyes widened when she saw a picture of a redhead carrying the purse that she now had. She had found Chloe and beautiful didn’t even begin to describe her.

          Beca turned the camera off and picked up a piece of paper. She saw the words 'Ideas for the Bella set list' written on it followed by a few songs that she thought would sound great mixed together. She knew the Barden Bellas was an a cappella group so that helped narrow down where she would be looking for the owner of the purse. She could probably just find where the group rehearsed and give the purse to one of them but she couldn't help but want to continue looking through it. She picked up the iPod to listen to another playlist and noticed something she hadn't before. There was a playlist labeled 'mine.' Beca played the first song in the playlist and was immediately met with the most angelic of voices. Her mind had been made up by this point. She had to keep searching through this stranger's belongings to find out more about her.

 

 

 

Later that afternoon, Beca was working on a mix using what she had found on the Bella set list when she heard a knock on the door. She reluctantly pulled herself away from her laptop and opened the door to find her best friend standing before her.

"You've been locked up in here all day," Jesse stated. "I'm here to show you what outside looks like."

"I can't," Beca said. "I want to finish this mix."

Jesse noticed the purse on the bed with all its contents poured out and quirked his brow. "Looking for something?"

"It's not mine." Beca pulled Jesse inside and closed the door. "I found it and I have been going through it to find something that will tell me who the owner is."

"Did you look at the wallet?" Jesse asked.

"No, it never crossed my mind." Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Jesse. There is no wallet. Anyway, I have a bigger problem right now."

"What is that?" Jesse asked.

Beca let out a breath before speaking. "I think I have a crush on the owner of this purse. Her name’s Chloe."

Jesse laughed at first but then stopped when he realized that his friend was serious. "A crush... on a purse?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "On the _owner_ of the purse." Beca knew she shouldn't have said anything but it was too late to take it back now. Sighing, she decided to try and explain to Jesse how she had developed a crush since this morning ‘til now. "We like Greek mythology, she has great taste in music, she's artistic, she can sing and she's either gay or supports gay rights because she has an equality keychain in her purse. I might stand a chance."

Jesse shook his head. "Beca Mitchell never gets crushes but she suddenly has a crush on someone she's never met before? I feel like I'm in the twilight zone."

"Shut up," Beca glared at the boy. "You should hear her voice. I would love to have her sing for some of my mixes."

"Then we'll have to track her down so you can ask her," Jesse said.

"I have to find out when and where Bella rehearsals are held. She'll be there."

"A Barden Bella?" Jesse asked. "They practice in the gym at four."

Beca gave Jesse a strange look. "How'd you know that?"

Jesse grinned. "Are you forgetting that I'm a Treble? I know these things. Come on, I'll take you to meet your dream girl right now.”

          “Whoa, wait.” Beca wasn’t used to making a move on anyone. She was out of her comfort zone here. “What do I say?”

          “You tell her you found her purse and that you’re interested in her because of what you found in it.”

          Beca sighed. “That just makes me sound like a creeper. I’ll just give her the purse and leave.”

          “You can’t do that,” Jesse said. “This might be the love of your life. This is like a romantic movie. Girl meets girl… well in your case, girl meets purse, girl has to find a way to make girl interested and then wins girl over.”

          “This isn’t a movie.” She gathered up the items on her bed and put them back into the purse, making sure she hadn’t missed anything. “I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.”

         

 

 

          Beca was hovering outside of the gym where the Bellas were inside practicing. She had been giving herself a mental pep talk since she left her dorm room but she couldn’t get herself to believe that it wouldn’t put her into creeper status to randomly ask out the girl whose purse she had found.

          “Just go for it,” Jesse called from a few feet behind her.

          Beca took a deep breath and pushed the gym door open before slowly walking inside. She was immediately met with instant silence and curious stares. Well the blonde, who appeared to be the captain, was glaring at her. “Um, hi.”

          Aubrey folded her arms across her chest, not happy with the interruption. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

          “Sorry to interrupt,” Beca began.

          “Why do you have Chloe’s purse? You’re the one who stole it!”

          “Well no, I’m the one who found it,” Beca corrected. “Is Chloe here?”

          “She’s not,” someone else answered.

          Beca turned towards another blonde who spoke with an accent.

          “She’s getting her nodes checked out,” the Australian said.

          “Amy,” Aubrey chided. “That’s none of her business.” She walked over to Beca and held out her hand. “I’ll be taking that.”

          “Geez, are you always this much of a bitch?” Beca asked as she handed the purse over.

          Collective gasps were heard and everyone looked at Aubrey, waiting for her to lash out.

          Stacie stood up quickly at seeing Aubrey trying to keep her anger in check. The last thing she wanted was a puke-fest. “I’ll see her out,” she said to Aubrey before guiding the petite girl out. “Sorry about Aubrey. She’s really intense at first but once you get to know her-,”

          “She loosens up?” Beca asked.

          “No, you get used to it,” Stacie corrected. “Thanks for bringing Chloe’s purse back. She’s been stressing out about where she left it.”

          “No problem,” Beca said as they exited the gym. “So is she going to be okay?”

          “Yeah, she’s just going to need surgery to remove her nodes. She’s having it at the end of the week. Anyway, I have to get back inside. “Thanks again.”

          Stacie returned to the gym and Jesse walked up to his best friend. “Was that her?”

          “No, she wasn’t there. She’s at the doctor’s office getting her throat checked out. She has nodes.”

          “That’s a downer. What are you going to do?”

          “I kind of want to make her a care package… but again, that’s totally pushing me into creeper status.”

          Jesse chuckled. “It’s romantic.”

          Beca huffed. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I have a crush on a girl because of the contents of her purse. I think I’m certifiably insane.”

          “Well if certifiably insane gets you the girl, then go for it.”

          Beca thought the pros and cons over in her head and decided there were more cons but she was going to go for it anyway. She could always transfer schools if Chloe filed a restraining order.

 

 

A few days later…

 

          Aubrey picked up her car keys from the coffee table and checked the time. “Chloe we have to go! You can’t be late to your surgery.”

          Chloe exited her bedroom, hopping on one leg as she put her flat on. Once the shoe was on she ran a hand through her hair. “I’m ready. Thanks again for taking me.”

          “What are best friends for?” Aubrey asked as she moved to the door. When she opened it, she saw a package on the ground with Chloe’s name on it. Frowning, she picked up the medium-sized box and handed it to the redhead.

          Chloe saw that there was no address on it just her name in big bold letters. “This is weird.” She went back into the living room and opened the package.

          “Hurry up, Chlo,” Aubrey urged. “We have to go.”

          Chloe pulled a CD out of the box followed by a fictional book about the daughter of a Greek God. Smiling, she picked up a piece of paper that was in the box.      

          _So you don’t know me, which makes this whole thing probably weird and awkward but I found your purse the other day and went through it… but only to find out who you are so I could return it. I got curious and saw that we both have music and Greek mythology interests. I kind of developed a crush on you and I know that sounds crazy but that’s what happened. Anyway, I heard that you were having surgery today and I wanted you to have something to keep you entertained while in the hospital. I hope you enjoy it._

_-Beca_

_P.S. I asked your friend Stacie to drop this off for me. I don’t know your address or anything. Please don’t think I’m psychotic._

          Aubrey took the note and rolled her eyes. “She is psychotic. Let’s go.”

          Chloe took the note back, her smile still on her face. “She’s sweet.”

          “She called me a bitch,” Aubrey pointed out.

          “Yeah, I remember you telling me,” Chloe mused. “I also remember Amy saying that you were being mean to her.”

          “Whatever, we need to go.” Aubrey began to walk towards the door.

          “Wait,” Chloe said. “I need to transfer these songs onto my laptop so I can put them on my iPod.” The redhead rushed back to her room leaving Aubrey impatiently waiting by the front door.

 

 

One week later…

 

          Chloe was walking towards her on-campus apartment when she heard a very familiar song. It was the song that had been put on her CD from Beca. She quickly made her way over to the girl who was sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree.

          “Dude!” Beca exclaimed as someone ripped off her headphones. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the redhead from the picture. “Chloe!”

          “Beca?” Chloe asked.

          Beca nodded her head, worried that maybe the redhead hadn’t appreciated her package. Before she knew what was happening, the brunette felt lips connecting with her own.

          After a few seconds, Chloe pulled away with a big smile. “I’ve wanted to do that for a week.”

          Beca stared with wide eyes at the redhead unsure of what to say. “…you just kissed me.”

          Chloe laughed lightly and nodded. “I did.”

          Beca brought her hand to her shoulder and pinched it lightly causing the redhead to laugh again.

          “Don’t worry this is real life.” Chloe picked up the headphones that still had music blasting from them. “You know you shouldn’t listen to your music so loud.”

          “Bad habit,” Beca replied, nervous to be talking to the girl she had been crushing on for a week and a half now. “So um… it’s nice to meet you… officially.”

          Chloe grinned and moved to sit beside the brunette. “You too, Beca. Thanks for the package. It was sweet and it definitely helped me pass time at the hospital.”

          “No problem,” Beca smiled. She gestured to Chloe’s neck. “How did everything go?”

          Chloe looked a bit sad as she responded. “I won’t be able to hit the notes that I used to but I can still sing.”

          “I’m sure your voice is still amazing,” Beca assured her.

          “You’ve heard me sing?” Chloe asked.

          Beca began to fidget with the cord of her headphones. “I, uh… I listened to the playlist you had of you singing.”

          Chloe looked a bit embarrassed at hearing that. “I’m not conceited or anything. Aubrey, my best friend slash captain, likes us to listen to ourselves so we know where we need to improve.”

          “I met her. She’s a real lovely person,” Beca said, sarcastically. “And you don’t need to improve. Your voice is great.”

          Chloe smiled and placed her hand on top of Beca’s to stop her from messing with the cord. “Thank you. You don’t have to be so nervous.”

          “I can’t help it,” the brunette replied, sheepishly.

          “Well, I hope you’ll be less nervous tonight,” Chloe said.

          Beca frowned, confused by what Chloe was talking about. “What’s tonight?”

          Chloe pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her phone number on Beca’s hand. “You’re picking me up tonight for our date at eight.” She winked at the shocked brunette before standing up. “See you later, Beca.”

          Beca watched Chloe walk away and then looked at the phone number on hand with a goofy grin before checking the time. She had four hours to plan a date with the girl who could very well be her soul-mate.

 


End file.
